(BOOM!) Pelukanmu
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Saat ia memelukku dan berbicara padaku dengan lembut, ku memandang dunia dalam bahagia. / SuLay / Kim Suho x Zhang Yixing / yaoi / Rizky – Kesempurnaan Cinta


**Pelukanmu**

 **.**

 **Kim Suho x Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **Rizky – Kesempurnaan Cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing itu orangnya tidak suka menetap terlalu lama di rumah orang lain. Mau itu teman maupun sahabat. Ya.. sebenarnya termasuk rumah kekasihnya sendiri, Suho. Walau pun Yixing sudah lumayan akrab dengan ibu, ayah dan satu-satunya kakak Suho. Tetap saja, rasanya canggung dan tidak bisa berbuat apa pun.

Masalahnya Suho itu orangnya ingin menang sendiri. Jadi kalau Yixing menginap di rumah Suho. Makin besar saja rasa dominan Suho pada Yixing. Sialnya lagi, pria kelahiran Changsa tahun 91 ini pun tidak bisa seenaknya menolak Suho. Dan Suho hafal betul dengan sifat Yixing satu ini.

"Sudah pagi saja." Keluh Suho dengan nada malas.

Harusnya bersyukur karena masih bisa bangun kan? Tapi itulah Suho yang hobi mengeluh dan mengkritik. Makannya Suho pantas-pantas saja jadi ketua disiplin di sekolahnya.

Suho membalikkan badannya dan menemukan pria yang maenggunakan kaos biru laut miliknya. Itu Yixing yang masih terlelap tidur. Meski Yixing menginap di rumah Suho. Suho tetap tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Ingat, ini rumah orang tuanya. Beda lagi kalau ia menginap di apartemen Yixing. Toh disana hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Berisik sedikit tidak akan membuatnya diceramahi siang malam.

"Mentang-mentang hari libur, jadi tidak pasang alarm." Ucap Suho lagi sambil menatap handphone Yixing yang tampak damai-damai saja. Kalau sekarang hari biasa dan harus membuat mereka bangun pagi untuk sekolah, pasti handphone Yixing sudah berisik bukan main.

Suho juga, bukannya membangunakn Yixing malah asyik memainkan handphone Yixing. Gak pake permisi pula. Suho kan sebenarnya kesepian kalo Yixing tidur terus. Tapi Suho juga bukan orang yang tegaan membangunkan orang yang akhirnya bisa terlelap tidur.

"Yixing.." panggil Suho dengan suara berbisik. Suho memang tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Yixing sebenarnya. Suho hanya tiba-tiba ingin memanggil nama Yixing saja.

Namun tangan Suho tiba-tiba gatal untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni yang menutupi sebagian kecil wajah Yixing. Tapi sebenarnya Suho juga penasaran ingin mengukur suhu tubuh Yixing. Tangannya bergerak dengan hati-hati agar Yixing tidak terbangun. Kemudian Suho menempelkan dahinya di atas dahi Yixing untuk mengecek. Normal sih suhu tubuh Yixing tapi yang membuat Suho heran, Yixing benar-benar tidak terbangun.

"Panasnya sudah turun tapi..." Tanpa sadar Suho menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Kau itu tidak bangun-bangun karena dari kemarin susah tidur, atau memang kaunya saja yang doyan tidur sih?" tanya Suho dengan heran yang tentunya tidak dijawab oleh Yixing,

Ini dia alasan Suho membawa Yixing ke rumahnya. Karena Yixing sedang sakit. Suho kan sudah dititipi keluarga Yixing dan Yixing tidak akan bertingkah seenaknya kalau ada di rumah orang lain. Jadi Yixing tidak bisa menggunakan kekeras kepalaannya untuk membatah Suho.

Sambil menyamankan posisinya untuk berbaring menyamping. Suho berbisik pelan pasa Yixing yang masih tertidur.

"Tahu tidak Xing…?" tanya Suho dengan ekspresi bodor. Ya.. gimana ya.. Suho jadi kaya orang idiot mengajak ngobrol orang yang tengah tertidur. "Aku itu beneran cinta, loh!" Ucap Suho dengan kalem. Ya pasti kalem, toh, Yixing juga tidak akan dengar ini..

"Sama."

"Eh?"

Suho hanya bisa menatap Yixing dengan mata membulat. Dan semakin melebar saat Yixing membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang Yixing lakukan adalah tersenyum simpul. Melihat senyuman Yixing, malah membuat Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Iya, tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk menutupi rasa malunya sendiri.

..

 _Kau dan aku tercipta oleh waktu_

 _Hanya untuk saling mencintai_

.

.

Mungkin Kyungsoo dan Luhan menganggap pasangan Suho dan Yixing itu pasangan yang benar-benar absurd. Sudah absurd mesum pula. Padahal beberapa orang disekolah menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan yang biasa saja. Seperti sudah sewajarnya jika mereka bersama. Suho itu ketua disiplin yang selalu dilirik orang dan Yixing itu anggota klub koran sekolah yang harus mencari berita kesan kemari.

"Kau itu random sekali sih!" keluh seseorang pada Yixing.

Itu Suho, siapa lagi yang suka mengeluh sepanjang hari selain Suho. Kemarin Suho menemukan Yixing ada di ruang musik, kemarin lusa Yixing diam di klub tari, beberapa minggu yang lalu Yixing malah tampak akrab bersama murid perempuan untuk membuat masakan di klub tata boga. Kemudian sekarang, Suho menemukan Yixing tengah duduk didepan kanvas yang berisi lukisan beraliran kubisme macam Pablo Picasso.

"Kau bisa melukis juga?" tanya Suho dengan heran.

Yixing yang mendengar nada keterkejutan Suho hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Suho sambil memeluk kepala Yixing. Yixingnya hanya diam saja sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di perut Suho yang dalam posisi berdiri. "Setelah ini kau mau melakukan apa lagi?"

"Membantu klub melukis untuk membuat lukisan mural (dinding)." Ucap Yixing pelan dengan nada setengah mengantuk. Begini nih kalau sudah di rengkuh Suho, rasanya jadi ingin tidur saking nyamannya.

"Kau itu macam PU (Pembantu Umum) saja ya.."

Yixing hanya tertawa pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Suho itu orang khawatiran, ia memeluk Yixing karena melihat wajah Yixing yang sebegitu pucatnya. Suho inginnya menggotong Yixing ke UKS, tapi kalo seperti itu caranya Yixing akan menolaknya dengan semena-mena.

"Ah! Maaf mengganggu." Ucap seseorang yang membuat Suho kaget.

Tapi Suho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tengah berdiri menyangga tubuh Yixing yang tiba-tiba tertidur diperutnya. Kalau didengar baik-baik itu seperti suara ketua klub lukis. Kim Ah Young yang biasa dipanggil Yura.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya aku yang mengganggu." Ucap Suho dengan kalem.

Yura hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan pelan. Meski diA ketua klub dan bertanggung jawab atas ruangan ini. Rasanya sedikit sungkan untuk mengusir seseorang macam Suho. Lihat tanda putih di lengan seragamnya saja Yura sudah tahu itu ketua disiplin.

"Xing, bangun!" ucap Suho sambil menepuk kepala Yixing pelan.

Yixing langsung bangun seketika dan menatap Suho dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Suho kasihan melihat Yixing jadi Suho hanya bisa berbisik dan menawarkan tempat lain yang pastinya dijawab setuju oleh Yixing. Apa lagi kalau bukan UKS. Bilangnya bukan karena wajah Yixing yang pucat tapi bilang saja kalau ranjang UKS lumayan nyaman. Penjaga UKSnya juga tidak bisa menolak jika yang memintanya ketua disiplin belum lagi Yixing memang keliahatan sekali pucatnya.

"Entah ini disebut terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh." Ucap Suho pelan yang membuat Yixing mengerang kesal.

Bukan hanya kesal pada Suho tapi Suho membuat malu Yixing didepan dua petugas UKS. Dua-duanya perempuan, adik kelas pula. Yixing jadi merasa layaknya perempuan juga ketika Suho duduk disampingnya untuk mejaganya.

"Ibuku bilang berbuuat baik pada orang lain akan menghindarkan kita dari kesialan." Ucap Yixing yang malah membuat Suho tertawa tipis. "Jemput aku kalau sudah selesai bertugas ya.." ucap Yixing lagi sambil menepuk tanda putih dilengan Suho. Bisa dibilang Yixing sedang mengusirnya.

Suho itu ketua disiplin berbeda dengan ketua OSIS. Bulan lalu, kebetulan Suho sudah menjadi mantan ketua OSIS dan menjadi kandidat ideal untuk menjadi ketua disiplin. Kerjaan ketua disiplin ya menjadi orang yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam mendisiplinkan siswa yang lain. Makannya ketua disiplin biasanya dilantik pada saat kelas dua semester akhir dan masih menjabat sampai akhir semester awal kelas tiga. Lagi pula sekolah mereka sekarang tengah menyiapkan ulang tahun sekolah. Jadi mau tidak mau Suho harus lebih aktif lagi, setidaknya sampai semua siswa benar-benar keluar dari area sekolah sampai jam delapan malam.

Yixing tiba-tiba menghindar sari Suho saat Suho mencium bahunya dengan tiba-tiba. Posisi Suho sekarang seperti mau menyerang Yixing.

" _Tu sens bon (baumu enak)_ ," Ucap Suho yang tiba-tiba menggunakan bahasa perancis. Yixing lumayan mengerti sebenarnya. " _Je peux t'embrasser_? (boleh aku menciummu)" tanya Suho yang membuat Yixing menatap Suho dengan tajam.

"Jangan macam-macam aku butuh istirahat." Ucap Yixing yang mengerti Suho tengah menggodanya.

Suho hanya menurut dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Sebelum pergi sepat-sempatnya Suho mengatakan hal yang membuat Yixing dan dua petugas UKS merona merah.

"Abisnya.. tubuhmu yang sedang lemas macam itu membuatku berpikir macam-macam."

Suho itu kalau sudah jadi ketua disiplin dinginnya minta ampun. Kadang Suho memang menyebalkan dan memiliki mulut bak pisau tajam. Tapi kalau melihat Yixing macam ini. Suho juga bisa jadi sosok pria bermulut manis dan perhatian kok. Dan hanya untuk Yixing seorang. Jadi gimana Yixing tidak jatuh cinta pada Suho?

..

 _Mungkin kita ditakdirkan bersama_

 _Rajut kasih, menjalin cinta_

.

.

Mereka itu benar-benar pasangan yang biasa saja. Misalnya saja bertengkar. Oh ayolah~ yang namanya pacaran pasti bisa bertengkar. Dan aura ketua disiplin yang gelap macam ini pasti dikarena ia tengah bertengkar dengan seorang anggota klub koran. Itu sudah pasti. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat ketua disiplin yang sudah galak menjadi lebih galak lagi?

"Ho, serem amat." Celetuk Kyungsoo dengan heran.

Suho hanya diam saja dan melewati Kyungsoo seolah-olah tidak melihat makhluk mungil ini. Kyungsoo jadi dongkol sekali melihatnya. Inginnya Kyungsoo langsung menimpuk kepala Suho dengan sepatunya. Tapi kalau berbuat macam itu, bisa-bisa ia disuruh push-up di tempat sebanyak 100 kali.

Suho makin kesal saja pada Yixing. Karena Suho malah menemukan Yixing yang tengah mengerjakan lukisan muralnya. Bukan karena Yixing melukis tapi karena seseorang yang menemani Yixing. Itu loh, ketua klub taekwondo, Chansung. Mereka dua itu dulunya mantanan.

"Oh! Itu Suho!" seru Chansung saat matanya menangkap sosok Suho.

"Mana?" tanya Yixing. Tapi sayang, Suhonya keburu ngambek dan pergi begitu saja.

Melihat tingkah Suho, membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil. Biasa, Suho kan orangnya cemburuan. Paling cemburu gara-gara Yixing ketemuan sama mantan. Padahal Chansung kan juga sudah punya pacar.

"Kalian berantem?" tanya Chansung yang mendadak penasaran.

"Iya." Jawab Yixing sambil tertawa.

Kalau pacaran harusnya sedih atau marah tapi Yixing malah tertawa. Aneh. Chansung tahu Yixing pasti tidak mau menceritakan alasan mereka bertengkar. Jadi Chansung hanya mengangguk saja sebelum berpamitan pergi.

Ini sudah terlalu malam dan Yixing sebenarnya dari tadi sudah selesai melukis, walau pun lukisannya belum selesai. Tapi Yixing dari dulu sangat suka duduk-duduk, minum sekaleng cola dingin sambil melihat lukisannya sendiri. Tampak seperti memuji diri sendiri memang. Lagi pula apa salahnya mengangumi diri sendiri? Kan tidak ada yang dirugikan ini.

"Mau sampai kapan duduk disana?" tanya Suho dengan sinis.

Jelas ini Suho, siapa lagi sih orang yang suka merusak suasana selain Suho? Yixing itu sedang mode masuk ke dalam dunia spiritual mengenai seni dalam melukis tadi.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Yixing sambil menaruh colanya tanpa menatap Suho. Yixing berkesimpulan Suho masih marah kalau tidak, Suho pasti sudah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Suho cemburu?" goda Yixing sambil melirik Suho.

"Iya." Jawab Suho.

Jawaban Suho lagi-lagi membuat Yixing tertawa.

"Chansung kan sudah punya pacar."

"Iya, tahu." Judes Suho.

"Kau marah tapi masih perhatian ya?" tanya Yixing yang sebenarnya tahu kenapa Suho marah. "Jadi makin cinta deh." Nah, kalau cuman ada Suho seorang. Yixing berani bilang kata-kata macam ini.

"Sudah tahu masih sakit, diam disekolah sampai malam pula! Kau itu hobi sekali membuat orang lain cemas!" marah Suho yang membuat Yixing tersentak kaget. Seriusan kaget, soalnya dari tadi Suho diam saja kalau pun berbicara cuman sedikit nan irit. "Mau tambah sakit?" tanya Suho dengan nada benar-benar kesal.

Yixing tiba-tiba jadi teringat sesuatu. Dulu ia selalu mengeluh tentang betapa menyebalkannya Suho yang terlalu posesif. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Suho yang posesif itu berarti perhatian. Macam tadi pagi, Suho melarang Yixing untuk sekolah karena Yixing tengah demam. Namun sayangnya, Yixing sudah berjanji untuk membuat lukisan mural dan lukisan mural atau dinding itu tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dalam satu hari.

Meski tak menampakkan diri, Yixing tahu Suho selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Dan rasa seperti ada yang melindungi itu yang membuat Yixing merasa beruntung mendapatkan Suho.

"Untung ada Suho." gumam Yixing pelan yang tentu terdengar jelas oleh Suho.

Sebenarnya Suho mengerti maksud dari perkataan Yixing. Hanya saja Suho lebih memilih untuk duduk disamping Yixing. Lagi pula Suho juga harus mengecek suhu tubuh Yixing. Jadi Suho menempelkan dahinya diatas dahi Yixing. Dan ternyata..

"Ayo pulang." Paksa Suho dengan kesal.

"Pusing." Jawab Yixing.

Ya iyalah pusing. Gimana tidak pusing jika duduk malam-malam dalam keadaan demam. Mungkin Yixing duduk karena Yixing tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Suho baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sayang Suho tidak bawa mobil. Bukan karena ia masih SMA tapi juga karena Suho tidak punya mobil. Yang bilang Suho anak orang kaya siapa coba?

"Aku telfon Luhan buat menjemputmu saja ya?" tanya Suho sambil mengambil handphonenya.

Suho sudah memprediksikan ini. Kalau Yixing berdiri sepertinya akan langsung pingsan. Tapi Suho lumayan kuat sih buat menggendong Yixing. Tapi sayangnya, Yixing paling anti untuk gendong-gendongan. Pacar yang menyusahkan.

"Ho, peluk!" seru Yixing tiba-tiba.

Dibandingkan menanyakan alasannya, Suho lebih memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Yixing yang menggigil. Yixing langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho. Lagi pula Yixing juga ingin mengompres dahinya yang panas di leher Suho yang dingin. Dan Suho hanya bisa berdecak pelan saat menemukan seragam belakang Yixing yang basah. Ini pasti keringat dingin.

"Jadi, pacar kok ngeyel!" gerutu Suho.

Entah tertidur atau pingsan tapi yang pasti Suho memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memindahkan Yixing ke dalam mobil Luhan yang baru saja datang. Bisa gawat kalau Yixing bangun dan mengamuk ingin turun karena Suho menggendongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing tahu ini hari libur dan sekarang ia tengah menginap di rumah Suho. Dan kepalanya benar-benar berat hanya untuk digerakan. Jadi Yixing masih dalam mode tidur yang hendak bangun. Namun ada satu kalimat singkat yang membuat Yixing benar-benar bangun.

"Aku itu beneran cinta, loh!" Ucap Suho yang terdengar sangat kalem.

"Sama." Jawab Yixing masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Suaranya pun terdengar seperti orang yang tengah berusaha sadar dari mabuk.

"Eh?"

Yixing ingin melihat ekspresi Suho. Dengan susah payah Yixing membuka matanya. Dan ternyata.. Suho tengah menatapnya dengan kaget. Sangat kaget hingga akhirnya Suho tertawa keras untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ho, peluk!"

Mendengar permintaan Yixing, membuat Suho menghentikan tawanya dengan seketika. Karena Suho juga jadi mendadak khawatir, melihat raut wajah Yixing yang lesu. Ibunya sampai memanggil dokter ke rumah demi memeriksa keadaan Yixing. Katanya gara-gara kurang tidur. Yixing juga selalu berdalih akhir-akhir ini ia memang mengalami insomnia.

"Kenapa? Masih demam?" tanya Suho dengan panik sekaligus heran. Soalnya tadi waktu diperiksa, suhu tubuh Yixing baik-baik saja.

"Enggak mumpung libur," ucap Yixing sambil berusaha menggeserkan tubuhnya yang lemas dengan susah payah.

Melihatnya tentu membuat Suho duluan yang mendekati pria berlesung pipi ini. Dan Yixing pun langsung tersenyum senang saat Suho benar-benar merengkuhnya. Ada satu hal lain yang membuat Yixing senang, Suho sempat-sempatnya menepuk pelan punggung Yixing. Seolah menina bobokannya. Dan pada akhirnya Yixing kembali terlelap di dalam pelukan Suho yang nyaman.

Orang bilang bukti sayang itu bersenggama. Orang bilang rasa sayang itu rasanya seperti ciuman. Tapi menurut Yixing sebenarnya menunjukkan rasa sayang itu cukup dengan berpelukan. Siapa sih yang tidak suka dipeluk? Neto juga suka kan? Hahahahahaha

..

 _Berada di pelukanmu, mengajarkanku.._

 _Apa artinya kenyamanan, kesempurnaan cinta_

 **.**

 **END.. BUT..**

Nah loh? Ngerti gak alurnya?

.

 _ **Quand il me prend dans ses bras,**_

 _ **Il me parle tout bas, Jes vois la vie en rose**_

 **-Edith Piaf-**

.

Artinya? Hmm.. coba cari sendiri, Neto pasti suka sama artinya hahahaha

.

 **BENERAN END**

 **.**

 **ENG ING ENG!**

 **Hai, ini bukan tulisan Netonett tapi dibuat khusus untuk Netonett**

 **Jadi ini siapa? Siapa yaaaaaa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intinya ini fanfic hadiah untuk Neto yang sudah tidak jomblo lagi. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu anaknya sule alias Rizky – Kesempurnaan Cinta dan fanfic Note yang berjudul "Ingin yang biasa saja". Maaf bro, diriku terlalu berinisiatif berlebih untuk meminta mas seno buat baca ff mu yang dulu. Dan akhirnya saya dimarahin tepat di kotak review juga huhu TT-TT dibilang 'lemes' masa? Tapi sebagai bentuk kelemesan saya, akhirnya saya buat fanfic dengan penulisan yang menyerupai fanfic yang biasa dibikin Neto. Aneh memang, tapi saya menikmatinya hahahaha. Jadi kalo ada yang bilang tulisan saya jelek kalo ngikutin gaya orang lain.. Bodo amat.. saya lagi bosen ama yang serius-serius..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps. saya lagi iseng pengen nyobain cara nulis Netonett. Saya juga sebenernya diem2 post ini ff, gak bisa dibilang diem2 juga sih, soalnya waktu saya minta email dan password untuk ID ffn, dengan polosnya Neto kasih tanpa nanya buat apa hahaha**


End file.
